


peter parker (is found)

by dreaminthedark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: COVID-19, Gen, Genius Peter Parker, Kidnapping, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quarantine, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Twitter, Twitter AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminthedark/pseuds/dreaminthedark
Summary: A Twitter (and texting) fic where Peter is kidnapped and escapes, then quarantine shenanigans and COVID-19 vaccine development lab time. It’s just very random.NYPD NEWS @NYPDnewsMISSING: 15 yo Peter Parker, last seen 3/11 at 3:30pm walking on 71st Ave, Forest Hills, Queens. He is caucasian, 5’8”, 130 lbs, brown hair, brown eyes. No leads, possible abduction. Contact the NYPD if you have any information.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 142





	1. March 11, 2020

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I got at 2 am and decided to write. It will probably get better in later chapters, but I wanted to write it, so here it is. 
> 
> BACKGROUND: Peter Parker disappeared between 3:30 and 3:35 on March 11th, 2020. Due to Covid-19, search efforts were made much more difficult and there were no leads. He was walking home from the subway when he was presumably abducted off the streets in a blindspot for security cameras. His trackers and all electronics were in his bag found at the sight he was abducted. There were traces of a sedative found on the backpack straps, but other than that, there is nothing to suggest a struggle.  
> WHAT HIS FRIENDS AND FAMILY KNOW: His spider suit was at Stark Tower with Tony, and the sedative was only strong enough to knock Peter out for a few minutes, not hours. Based on this, there is no reason for the abductors to know Peter is Spider-Man, which is good.

**MARCH 11**

**Text Message: May Parker and Peter Parker**

(5:35 pm)  
I’m about 10 minutes from home. Any dinner requests?

(5:48 pm)  
MP: I just got home, where are you?  
MP: Let me know if you’re running late or with Ned

(6:02: 1 missed call May Parker > Peter Parker)

(6:03 pm)  
MP: Peter?  
MP:Please call when you see this

\-----

**Text Message: May Parker and Ned Leeds**

(6:04 pm)  
MP: Hey Ned do you know where Peter is? He isn’t home yet and he can’t patrol today  
MP: He’s not answering his phone

(6:06 pm)  
NL: no i havent seen him  
NL: i saw him leave school at like 3:10 and he said he was going home to do his english essay  
NL: i can text him too if you want

(6:07 pm)  
MP: Weird. I’ll text Stark and ask if he knows  
MP: Yeah go ahead and text to see if he responds

\-----

**Text Messages: Ned Leeds and Peter Parker**

(6:07 pm)  
NL: hey dude where are you  
NL: may says you didnt text her back and youre not at home

\-----

**Text Message: May Parker and Tony Stark**

(6:08 pm)  
MP: Have you seen Peter today? He’s not at home or with Ned and he can’t be on patrol  
MP: It’s not the first time he’s been late, but normally he texts me back

(6:10 pm)  
TS: I haven’t heard from him since he left the lab last night.  
TS: His watch says he’s in between the subway and your apartment.

(6:11 pm)  
MP: Thanks. It’s weird that he didn’t text.  
MP: Normally I wouldn’t approve of you using the tracker so quickly but I was getting worried

(6:11 pm)  
TS: Yeah, that’s not like him.  
TS: Sorry about the tracker, I can get paranoid with him being who he is.

(6:20 pm)  
TS: The tracker was in the same spot, so FRIDAY looked at security cameras. His signal was in a blind spot, so I hacked one of the cameras to turn it. His bag is sitting next to the entrance of an alley and I don’t see him.  
TS: All of his trackers are there. 

(6:21 pm)  
MP: What?? What do you think happened?  
MP: Where is he?

(6:23 pm)  
TS: I’m looking through footage, give me 5 minutes.

(6:27 pm)  
TS: He disappeared off the footage at about 3:30. He went into the blindspot and didn’t come on the other side.  
TS: Someone took him. I’m filing a police report.

(6:28 pm)  
MP: He’s gone??  
MP: If you’re sure, then yeah, file a missing persons report please  
MP: Get him back 

(6:28 pm)  
TS: I’m doing it now. I will make sure he gets back soon, May.

\-----

**Twitter:**

**NYPD NEWS @NYPDnews**  
MISSING: 15 yo Peter Parker, last seen 3/11 at 3:30pm walking on 71st Ave, Forest Hills, Queens. He is caucasian, 5’8”, 130 lbs, brown hair, brown eyes. No leads, possible abduction. Contact the NYPD if you have any information.  
(Image Attached)  
[Image Description: Peter Parker smiling at the camera wearing a collared shirt under a blue sweater and a darker blue hoodie over the top. He has headphones in and is on the sidewalk]  
6:43 PM · 3/11/20 

**Tony Stark ✓ @tstark**  
_Retweeted NYPD NEWS @NYPDnews_  
Contact the NYPD if you have information regarding the whereabouts of Peter Parker.  
6:45 PM · 3/11/20

>   
>  **NYPD NEWS @NYPDnews**  
>  MISSING: 15 yo Peter Parker, last seen 3/11 at 3:30pm walking on 71st Ave, Forest Hills, Queens. He is caucasian, 5’8”, 130 lbs, brown hair, brown eyes. No leads, possible abduction. Contact the NYPD if you have any information.  
> 

\-----

**Text Message: May Parker and Tony Stark**

(6:46 pm)  
TS: The report is filed, and I got FRIDAY to expedite it.  
TS: It’s also on Twitter. Do you want me to tell people to look for him more than I have, like telling him he’s my intern, or do you think that will make it worse? I’m leaving it up to you.

(6:47 pm)  
MP: If you think it’ll help, do it  
MP: If not you, maybe Ned and Peter’s friends can say who he is because it’s not like you go around retweeting missing reports all the time. 

(6:48 pm)  
TS: True. It’ll still hopefully be a thing and I can address it later if needed.

(6:48 pm)  
MP: Sounds good. I need to go clear my head a bit  
MP: Talk to you later

(6:49 pm)  
TS: We’ll find him. Everything will be fine.  
TS: Talk to you later.

\-----

**Twitter**

**Tony Stark ✓ @tstark**  
_Retweeted NYPD NEWS @NYPDnews_  
Contact the NYPD if you have information regarding the whereabouts of Peter Parker.  
6:45 PM · 3/11/20

>   
>  **NYPD NEWS @NYPDnews**  
>  MISSING: 15 yo Peter Parker, last seen 3/10 at 3:30pm walking on 71st Ave, Forest Hills, Queens. He is caucasian, 5’8”, 130 lbs, brown hair, brown eyes. No leads, possible abduction. Contact the NYPD if you have any information.  
> 

> **needs leeds @inthechair**  
please find my best friend #findpeterparker  
>> **needs leeds @inthechair**  
use the tag #findpeterparker to help spread the news  


> **mjestic @emjay**  
#findpeterparker

> **chloe @rainbowfrog**  
I don’t mean to be insensitive, and #findpeterparker , but is there a reason Tony Stark retweeted this?  
>> **needs leeds @inthechair**  
he works with mister stark, he’s his intern  
>>> **chloe @rainbowfrog**  
Oh that makes sense thanks. I hope they find him quickly!

> **gotta go fast @flashthompson**  
parker’s missing? oh 

> **aj @ACBaj**  
idk who this kid is but i hope they find him soon #findpeterparker

(8:19 pm)  
**United States Trends**

****

****

**#Coronavirus  
#COVID-19  
#findpeterparker  
#Sports  
#China**


	2. March 12, 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! This one has slight descriptions of violence in the form of a video from the kidnappers, but it’s not that bad (punching, etc). There is also some language. Other than that, there shouldn’t be much concern.

**MARCH 12**

**HELLO STARK @h19d3ug**  
 ** _@tstark_** We have Peter Parker. Stand by for further correspondence.  
(Video Attached)  
[Video Description: Opens on what looks like a mostly empty, semi-lit warehouse. There are no defining features. In the center of the frame, is most likely Peter Parker handcuffed to a chair. His hands are attached to metal beams where armrests would normally go, while his feet are handcuffed to the legs of the chair. He appears to be drugged heavily and his head is hanging down to his chest. Three men with black clothes and guns are seen in the background of the video, but their faces are covered. 

For ten seconds, all you can hear is Peter’s breathing, before a man comes in and lifts his head by his hair. You can see it is, in fact, Peter Parker. He has some light bruising on his face, but other than that and the drugs, he looks okay. Peter appears to wake up slightly and looks toward the man holding his hair. He then seems to see the camera and starts moving his hand, as if to stretch his fingers out. After a few seconds, Peter looks back at his captor and mutters, “Fuck you,” and closes his eyes. The man drops Peter’s head and punches him in the chest, which Peter doesn’t react to other than a soft grunt and to stop moving his hand. The man turns toward the camera and says, “We will talk later, Stark, but know your precious intern is alive for now”. The video cuts off.]  
3:00 PM · 3/12/20

> **needs leeds @inthechair**  
 ** _@tstark_** what the fuck?? have you seen this?? #findpeterparker

> **mjestic @emjay**  
 ** _@tstark @mayparker_** he’s in some warehouse #findpeterparker

> **abe @b_abe**  
is that sign language? someone translate please!  
>> **rose @RosieB**  
 ** _@b_abe_** You’re right! **_@sketchysis_** come translate!

> **Sammie @sketchysis**  
 ** _@tstark @inthechair @emjay @mayparker_** Peter is fingerspelling words with his hand. This is what I can see he is saying: O-H-I-O-N-O-T-R-A-N-S-O-M. I assume this means: Ohio, not ransom. #findpeterparker  
>> **harry @jamieharry**   
Oh shoot it’s not ransom?? Oh no #findpeterparker

\-----

**Text Messages: May Parker and Tony Stark**

(3:05 pm)  
TS: I assume you saw the video, are you alright?

(3:06 pm)  
MP: I am glad to know he’s alive.   
MP: What does it mean if it’s not ransom

(3:08 pm)  
TS: They wouldn’t have sent the video if they didn’t want to start something. They could have just left us no trace, and we wouldn’t have a good chance to find him. My guess is they want to get some type of revenge on me, especially because they referred to Peter as my intern.

(3:09 pm)  
MP: I just don’t want anyone to get hurt, including you  
MP: I hope they don’t notice what he did with the sign language and he’s okay  
MP: Do you have any ideas of where he is other than Ohio

(3:10 pm)  
TS: I’m trying to trace the video, but it was rerouted through hundreds of places. I don’t know how long it’ll take for me to trace it, if at all. I have FRIDAY running it too. The most I can probably get it down to is the region, and we already know he’s probably in Ohio.

(3:12 pm)  
MP: Just do your best. Peter knows what to do. He can rip those handcuffs of the minute he isn’t drugged. 

(3:13 pm)  
TS: I’m guessing he’ll get himself out of there now that he knows it isn’t a ransom kidnapping. That’s protocol.

(3:13 pm)  
MP: He’s strong. He’s got this.

(3:14 pm)  
TS: Yeah. I’m going to see if I can track the signal more.

(8:37 pm)  
TS: I’ve been doing it for hours, and the best I can get is Ohio and a bit of the surrounding states. We’re going to have to trust the kid on this one.   
TS: I’m so sorry this happened because of me.

(8:43 pm)   
MP: Do not blame this on yourself. Did you kidnap him? No! So it didn’t happen because of you. It happened because of those assholes who took Peter. If you keep blaming yourself I’ll send Peter after you when he gets back  
MP: I know he can get out of this, let’s just hope it’s soon

(8:45 pm)  
TS: I’ll try not to blame myself, but only because that is a very real threat.   
TS: I’m sure Pete’s not itching to hang around tied to that chair, so my guess is he’ll be out in a few days tops.   
TS: I want to do something, but there’s no leads.

(8:46 pm)  
MP: Get some sleep Tony

(8:46 pm)  
TS: But!

(8:46 pm)  
MP: I’ll send Pepper after you if you don’t sleep

(8:46 pm)  
TS: Ugh, fine. You too, though.   
TS: Goodnight, May.

(8:47 pm)  
MP: Goodnight, Tony


	3. March 13, 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second video. More minor descriptions of violence and some language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short but the next one will be longer, I promise!

**MARCH 13**

**Twitter**

**needs leeds @inthechair**  
i couldn’t locate the video any closer than isolating to ohio and illinois. anyone else have better luck? #findpeterparker  
> **mit bitch @compsciwhy**  
the entire MIT robotics club tried by ourselves and we could get only get the same as you  
> **Tony Stark ✓ @tstark**  
I had the same issue. I got it into Ohio, but no further than the state lines. I’m still working on it, though. Good job, Ned.  
>> **needs leeds @inthechair**  
thanks mr. stark, anything for peter  
>>> **Tony Stark ✓ @tstark**  
He’ll be okay, we’ll find him. Check your DMs.

**Direct Message: Tony Stark > needs leeds**

**Tony Stark:** The kidnappers don’t know Peter is Spidey. We assume that when the drugs wear off completely (if they haven’t already), that he will break the handcuffs and fight out of there.  
**Tony Stark:** I’m guessing this will be within 1-2 days because he knows it’s not a normal ransom kidnapping, so he needs to get out.  
**Tony Stark:** Make sure you keep an eye out for him trying to contact you through email or social media if he can find a phone or computer. I’ll have FRIDAY scanning my mentions, but just in case.

**needs leeds:** that makes sense, thanks. i was worried because we couldn’t find a signal and they don’t seem like they want to negotiate.  
**needs leeds:** i’ll make sure i look through my tags and emails and let you know

**Tony Stark:** Thanks for doing this. Just verify it’s him and send it along to me if it is. 

**needs leeds:** no problem. like i said, anything for peter

\-----

(9:00 pm)

**United States Trends**

**#findpeterparker  
#Coronavirus  
#Hoax  
#Cancelled  
#School**

\-----

**HELLO STARK @h19d3ug**  
**_@tstark_** Hello again.  
(Video Attached)  
[Video Description: The video opens to the same dimly-lit warehouse. Peter looks awake, but tired, and has many more bruises on his neck and face. He is still handcuffed to the chair on all four limbs. Four men in black clothes, including masks, are in the shot with Peter. Two of them are standing far behind him, and two are slightly more toward the camera than Peter. Peter looks up when the man on the right starts talking. He starts moving his fingers to fingerspell words again. He does not look scared, just tired and annoyed. 

The man on his right starts talking about their motive for taking Peter: “You ruined our family’s lives, including our kids. You will soon know what it feels like to have your kid’s life ruined. You may not have a son, but your intern will suffice for now. You brought this upon him with your actions. Stay tuned tomorrow to see how we will ruin him.” Peter rolls his eyes

The man on the left of Peter then speaks up in a gruff voice. Peter finishes fingerspelling as the eyes turn to him. “Anything to say to your precious mentor?” he asks in a mocking voice, “He’s the one who did this to you, aren’t you mad?”

Peter stares dead into the lens of the camera. “Hey, Mr. Stark, I’m fine. It wasn’t your fault, as I don’t seem to remember you kidnapping my on my way home from schoo-”. He is cut off by a jab to the ribs from the butt of Right Side Guy’s gun, and a slap across his face swiftly after.

Peter gives a small smile to the camera before turning to glare at Right Side Guy. “Like I said, I’m fine.”

Right Side Guy glares back at Peter and growls, “You won’t be,” before the video cuts off.]  
10:00 PM · 3/13/20

> **David @davidmoore**  
**_@tstark @inthechair @mayparker @emjay_**  
ASL translation: L-O-C-K-S-P-I-C-K-E-D-G-O-N-E-T-O-N-I-G-H-T  
Most likely: locks picked, gone tonight.  
>> **needs leeds @inthechair**  
oh thank god  
>> **Tony Stark ✓ @tstark**  
Pete’s a genius, of course he would save himself. Everyone please look out for Peter on social media if you see anyone who might be him in the next day. He will most likely try to find a way to get service and contact someone, so tag me or any of these people. Thanks. **_@inthechair @mayparker @emjay_** #findpeterparker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, by “locks picked”, he means he’s gonna break them with his super strength, but I mean, same thing basically. 
> 
> Feedback is welcome :)


	4. March 14, 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The escape, rescue, and a Twitter Q&A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! A longer chapter!

**MARCH 14**

**peter parker @pbparker**  
**_@tstark @inthechair_**  
hi i just escaped pls help my arm is bleeding. idk wher i am but im in ohio and its me peter parker. Im tryng to fidn a map or a town because theres no gps or compass in the phnoe  
3:39 AM · 3/14/20  
> **peter parker @pbparker**  
**_@tstark @inthechair_**  
If i need to proev its me ned you got ur handle from tha one day w the lego death star and mr stark i met youon my couch after shcool nd yuo gave me an internsihp  
>> **Tony Stark ✓ @tstark**  
**_@pbparker_** Peter! It’s you! Why are you bleeding, are you okay?  
>>> **peter parker @pbparker**  
**_@tstark_** bullet grazed mt arm but im ok jsut a bit og blood.  
>>>> **peter parker @pbparker**  
**_@tstark_** i know hwere i am mr stark! im in mifflin ohio at the town hlal can yuo send a suit to pick me up pls  
>>>>> **Tony Stark ✓ @tstark**  
**_@pbparker_** I’m on the way Peter, be there in 15 minutes. I started flying to Ohio when I got the first tweet.  
>>>>>> **peter parker @pbparker**  
**_@tstark_** okya thx see u ina min

\-----

**Tony Stark ✓ @tstark**  
I have Peter ( ** _@pbparker_** ) and we are flying back to NYC now. He got grazed on the arm by a bullet while escaping, but besides that and some bruises, he is basically unharmed. He will be recovering at Stark Tower, and I thank everyone who helped by spreading #findpeterparker .  
3:58 AM · 3/14/20  
> **May Parker @mayparker**  
**_@tstark_** thank you for bringing my boy home

\-----

**Tony Stark ✓ @tstark**  
**_@inthechair @emjay_** Peter is recovering in the Med Bay at the Tower. He’s getting fluids and is stable, sleeping, and recovering very well. With his guardian being a nurse and with NYC on lockdown, he’ll be staying in the tower with me, Pepper, and some of the Avengers. (1/2)  
7:39 AM · 3/14/20  
> **Tony Stark ✓ @tstark**  
I have no doubt that he will make a speedy recovery and I wouldn’t put it past him and Dr. Banner to have most of a COVID-19 vaccine figured out within a week of getting samples. (2/2)  
>> **needs leeds @inthechair**  
**_@tstark_** thanks for the update. i was about to hack FRIDAY if you didnt give me and mj any info  
>> **mjestic @emjay**  
**_@tstark_** I’m sure he’ll be done with a vaccine in days after getting samples and he’ll be reading everything about vaccines while you tackle him to make sure he stays in bed.

\-----

**peter parker @pbparker**  
hey guys. thank you to everyone who spread the # to get me back home, it really means a lot. i’m doing okay, i got myself out of there with only a bullet graze and some bruises so i’ll take that as a win.  
4:07 PM · 3/14/20  
> **peter parker @pbparker**  
like mr. stark said, i’ll be quarantining in the tower and i’ll be working on developing a covid-19 vaccine with ** _@drbbanner_** . **_@tstark_** won't want to leave us in the lab alone so he’ll probably doing more logistics and other work to help people because virology and biochemistry isn’t really his thing  
>> **peter parker @pbparker**  
anyway, i’m pretty bored, so does anyone want to do a q&a? you can ask me about me or my kidnapping if you want because honestly those guys were idiots and they’re in custody now. use #askpbparker please so it’s not confusing :D

\-----

**peter parker @pbparker**  
i was drugged then i woke up tied w/ rope in the back of a van (still really drugged up), then i was brought inside a warehouse and i overheard that we were in ohio and it wasn’t a ransom kidnapping. (1/2)

>   
>  **kal @ptkalium**  
>  what happened while you were kidnapped? you obv don't have to answer if this makes you uncomfortable. #askpbparker  
> 

> **peter parker @pbparker**  
they only really beat me up for the videos other than a few bruises from being moved. i knew from mr stark and from youtube (and john mulaney) that if it wasn't ransom and they let you see their face it was bad news. i knew i had to get out or they would hurt me more, so i did. (2/2)

\-----

**peter parker @pbparker**  
as far as i know, there were 5 of them. only 2 or 3 of them watched me at night (rather than 3-5 during the day) so that's when i escaped. i knew where the others were and that's where i sent the police

>   
>  **jamieee @jjkiwi**  
>  how many kidnappers were there #askpbparker  
> 

\-----

**peter parker @pbparker**  
i picked the locks on my handcuffs and waited until night after that last vid. i have martial arts training, they weren’t paying close attention, and they left stuff lying out so i was able to grab a gun without them seeing. (1/3)

>   
>  **gay disaster @writingfam**  
>  How did you escape? #pbparker  
> 

> **peter parker @pbparker**  
they didn't even have their guns in their hands, so i got them out of the way, knocked them out, then handcuffed them. there was one of them outside and i tried to knock him out, but a bullet hit my arm a bit before i could. (2/3)  
>> **peter parker @pbparker**  
i stemmed the bleeding and then handcuffed that guy too. i took one of their phones and had to reset it so i could get in and get twitter, and then mr stark got me and called the police (3/3)  
>>> **needs leeds @inthechair**  
whaaaaat the heck peter?!?!? thats so impressive. i hope youre okay and i wish i could come to the tower. stupid quarantine.

\-----

**peter parker @pbparker**  
i started learning it a few years ago and i picked it up again when i started working for SI. for using it in the videos, i knew most of the signs i would need but it was safer to fingerspell so it didn't draw too much attention.

>   
>  **aye aye captain @icanthearyou**  
>  How long have you known ASL? #askpbparker  
> 

\-----

**peter parker @pbparker**  
i love biochem and i’m pretty good at it. it’s my main specialty, but i also frequently work on engineering and physics with mr stark. i’m super excited to work with Dr Banner and I know we will have to be dragged out of the lab otherwise we won’t leave until it’s finished

>   
>  **this is fine @sciencesis**  
>  Is biochem your specialty? Are you excited to work with Dr Banner on the vaccine? #askpbparker  
> 

\-----

**peter parker @pbparker**  
hi betty! Mr Stark recruited me himself as there aren’t normally high school interns. i caught his attention because i made spider-man’s webbing and web shooters along with winning an MIT robotics competition (part of the september foundation) (1/2)

>   
>  **bettyb @bettybrant**  
>  Hey Peter, how did you get an internship as a high schooler and what do you do at SI? #askpbparker  
> 

> **peter parker @pbparker**  
I mainly work with Mr Stark on whatever he needs and i occasionally work with Dr Banner. I sometimes go down to the regular labs to help out if Mr Stark or Dr Banner are busy. when i first started going down to the regular labs they didn't know who i was and it was hilarious (2/2)  
>> **Dr. Ford @cantsleep**  
 **  
_@pbparker_  
** I remember when you came down to our lab the first time. No one knew who you were and you corrected/solved stuff we’d been working on for months in about 5 minutes. Then you disappeared into the elevator and we thought we might have had a mass hallucination  
>> **dr. cole (-a) @ewcollege**  
 **  
_@pbparker_  
** We heard about you from R&D, but it was like a myth. I think some of the interns called you ghost boy. You came into the chem lab and it was suddenly dead silent and you went around fixing equations and I think everyone had an aneurysm with this one spiel you went on.

\-----

**peter parker @pbparker**  
uh?? i think its 250 or something?? i’ll ask Mr Stark? **_@tstark_** help

>   
>  **tobias @starkfan03**  
>  you have to be really smart if you're working with tony stark and bruce banner, so what's your iq? #askpbparker  
> 

> **Tony Stark ✓ @tstark**  
Yeah, his IQ is about 250 and he can keep up (and exceed) me and Banner in the lab. My Lab Directors on lower floors try to steal him and even my Department Heads all want him in their section. Let’s just say they’re not getting him :)  
>> **Head of SI R &D @DrRossiSI**  
 **  
_@tstark_  
** Dr. Stark, that smiley face seems very ominous. Can we please get Peter down to R&D more when the pandemic is over?  
>>> **Tony Stark ✓ @tstark**  
 **  
_@DrRossiSI_  
** You can send some projects up to him through FRIDAY, he’s getting restless in the Med Bay. If he wants to, I guess he can come down there, but it’s his choice. (Would you rather be working on Iron Man armor or a StarkPhone, though?) Honestly, he’ll find a way to do both.

\-----

**peter parker @pbparker**  
thanks to everyone who asked me questions! i'm going to go eat and sleep some more, but i might do it again sometime soon. stay inside and stay safe. bye :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it seems like I’m glossing over some of the trauma that might have occurred for Peter, but think about it in the scope of his abilities. He was drugged, but they wore off super quickly, and he’s handcuffed to the chair with metal he can break in less than a second. I’m sure he was scared, but he’s also not going to show that publicly, and I imagine he doesn’t mind talking about his kidnapping. 
> 
> This is probably all for today, so if you want to give me suggestions they will probably be in chapters 5-7. There is pretty much no plan. Also, if you want ships or more characters, tell me that too. 
> 
> (tumblr: @dreaming-in-the-dark ( dreaming-in-the-dark.tumblr.com )

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is decent so far. This is unlike any other fic I’ve ever written or read, so please give me some feedback! I can always add more and I will take recommendations for what to put in when Peter gets back home, because that’s just random that has no plot. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @dreaming-in-the-dark ( dreaming-in-the-dark.tumblr.com )


End file.
